Falling In Love With a Witch
by WinterRainbow
Summary: *Set in season 3* Kol Mikealson meets Bonnie Bennett, the powerful witch, while at the Grille with Nik. He just wanted to annoy the hell out of her, but he was slowly falling in love with her, without even realizing it himself. Will Kol make Bonnie his, or will she move on with someone else? Kennett


Falling In Love With a Witch: Chapter one- The Witch and Original Meet

A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm here with a new story! I had this idea in my head for a while now, and finally decided to type it up! Please review, I would love some feedback. Enjoy!

Summary: *Set in season 3* Kol Mikealson meets Bonnie Bennett, the powerful witch, while at the Grille with Nik. He just wanted to annoy the hell out of her, but he was slowly falling in love with her, without even realizing it himself. Will Kol make Bonnie his, or will she move on with someone else?

Kennett

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

It was a nice day in Mystic Falls. The weather was incredible, and there wasn't a problem so far in the day. Bonnie Bennett used that to her advantage. The powerful witch and her best friend, vampire Caroline Forbes, were at the Grille, laughing, talking, and having fun as if they were normal human girls. Elena would've joined them, but she had her own drama with the Salvatore brothers to deal with.

"So, Tyler texted me last night and said the corniest pick up line. 'If I had a star for everytime I thought about you, I'd have a whole galaxy.' How corny is that? But it's really sweet and made me smile." Caroline gushed, her smile getting bigger with every word.

Bonnie was happy for her friend. Caroline deserves happiness after all she'd been through. "That's great, Care. Funny, but great. Hey, do you want to get a drink?" Bonnie and Caroline loved to sit by the bar. Bonnie doesn't drink, but she likes sitting down there.

"Sure, let's go." Caroline and Bonnie made their way to the bar, but as they went to find a seat a voice stopped them.

"Caroline, love, fancy seeing you here," the voice of Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikealson said. It was obvious there was a cocky grin on his face. He turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, sweetheart, good to see you. May I offer you ladies a drink?"

"I don't drink and if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't accept one from you." Bonnie snapped.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks," Caroline said coolly.

"Well, that's a shame. Have you met my brother, Kol?" Klaus asked, turning to an attractive man who looked about eighteen.

"Good afternoon, loves." Kol eyed Caroline. "Hmm, you're a pretty thing, no wonder Nik fancies you."Caroline scoffed. Kol then looked at Bonnie. "Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty little thing? How about me and you-"before Kol could finish, Bonnie gave him a small aneurism; enough to cause him pain and to not attract any attention. After a few seconds, Bonnie let the pain stop. Instead of looking angry, Kol looked amused and impressed. "A feisty, powerful, and beautiful witch. You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why don't you just turn around and finish your little drink?" Caroline and Klaus both tried to hold in their laughter.

"Why? I like pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol responded, with a cocky grin, much like his brother's. Well, there's the family resemblance, Bonnie thought.

"Come on, Bon, let's go." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm gently and walked to the door.

"Feel free to come by any time!" Kol called, making Bonnie walk even faster.

As soon as they were out of the Grille, Bonnie turned to Caroline. "Are all the Originals like that?" She asked rhetorically.

* * *

Kol and Klaus were laughing together back at the Grille.

"Kol, do you plan on annoying Bonnie Bennett?"

Kol's eyes widened. "She's a Bennett witch?"

Klaus chuckled at his brother's startled expression. "Yes, Bonnie is a Bennett witch. Almost killed me, actually. Very powerful."

Kol's face lit up. "She almost killed you? I like her already!"

Klaus glared at his younger brother, who just grinned. He guessed he deserved that, after stuffing Kol in a box for nearly a century. "Are you starting to fall for her, brother?" Klaus teased, hoping Kol would shut up.

Kol grinned. "She is beautiful, and she does have a fire around her. She's full of life, and…." Kol trailed off, looking shocked at what he just said.

Klaus grinned. "Seems like you're starting to fall for her, even though you just met her."

Luckily, Kol had a great comeback ready. "Oh, and when did you fall for Caroline?"

For once, Klaus was speechless. Kol laughed. It wasn't everyday the Original Hybrid would be speechless. Kol then thought about Bonnie, and all the things he said about her just moments ago. He is falling for her! Eh, perhaps it is just a little crush. He'll get over it, he thought, but not before he annoyed the hell out of her.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on annoying Bonnie Bennett, Kol?"

It was then Kol realized he spoke out loud. If vampires could blush, he would be as red as a cherry. "I will find a way. Maybe I will do the same things you do with Caroline!" Kol said cheerfully. Klaus glared at him yet again. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I'm sorry that happened, Bon. But hey, you were totally on fire!" Caroline exclaimed, plopping down on her bed. The two girls were at Caroline's house, where no one would bother them.

"Not literally, I hope," Bonnie joked.

"Nah." Caroline said, laughing.

"So, how's it going with Klaus? If he's bothering you too much-"Bonnie started, but Caroline cut her off.

"He's not doing anything bad. He's just trying to flirt with me." Caroline said.

"Seems like he's trying to get you to fall in love with him," Bonnie noted.

"I love Tyler. Besides, what about Kol?I think he is totally into you." Caroline teased, smiling.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he's just going to annoy me." Bonnie replied. The two girls decided to drop the topic of the Originals and get back to their 'normal' girl day. Caroline, however, thought that something might happen between the Original and the witch.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! Please, review! Thank you for reading!

~WinterRainbow


End file.
